Astoria courait
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, Astoria continuait de courir. Elle courait pour oublier ou pour se souvenir, elle n'en était plus certaine.


Coucou !

Petite publication tardive (ou matinale vue l'heure en France, par exemple).

Bref, je me suis relue, mais je ne suis pas infaillible, c'est possible que certaines erreurs m'aient échappé. Je me relirai et ferai les modifications, le cas échéant.

Je vous laisse avec Astoria (Drago et Daphné, aussi)

Bisous,

Bonne lecture (Vous pouvez laisser une review. Je ne mords pas ! Promis)

Jess-Lili.

* * *

Ignorer les blessures de l'âme, pour espérer raviver la flamme. C'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire, jour après jour. Elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer, mais elle n'avait pas la force de tout abandonner. Elle avait toujours été la personne sur qui on s'appuyait. Elle avait toujours été la personne à qui on demandait des conseils. Elle avait toujours été cette personne forte, celle que tout le monde admirait. Elle avait toujours été la fille, la sœur, l'amie, sur laquelle on comptait et en laquelle on aspirait de grandes choses. Pourtant, elle aurait souhaité avoir moins de poids sur les épaules. Elle aurait préféré être allégée d'un certain poids qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentard…

Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Astoria continuait de courir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle tentait de fuir. Sa vie ? Les demandes de ses parents ? La perfection qu'elle se devait d'avoir ? Elle avait fait tout ce que ses parents s'attendaient d'elle. Elle avait été une fillette modèle, elle avait appris très tôt la Magie. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, deux ans après sa sœur, elle s'était sitôt mise au boulot. Elle avait étudié pendant tout l'été précédent sa rentrée à la prestigieuse École pour Sorciers. Sous le Choixpeau, elle avait prié pour aller à Serpentard. Elle avait tout dit pour dissuader le satané Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Elle ne devait pas mettre cette honte à sa famille. En aucun cas, elle ne devait causer un tel déshonneur ! Toute sa famille avant elle était allée à Serpentard, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Astoria continuait de courir. Elle voulait s'enfuir de tous ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, elle avait vu le regard empli de fierté de sa sœur Daphné. Cette lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. À partir de ce moment, elle avait détesté cette école et cette fierté qu'elle voyait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais à sa place dans cette Maison. Au courant des années, Astoria ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place. Elle aurait dû accepter d'aller à Serdaigle, mais sitôt après avoir eu cette pensée, elle frissonnait en pensant au déshonneur de sa famille. Sa sœur lui avait déjà reproché d'avoir de trop bonnes notes. Comme si les Serpentard devaient absolument être des idiots sans cervelle ! Elle avait détesté ces conversations sur les Mangemorts et sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle s'était toujours sentie forcée d'y participer, pour ne pas recevoir une beuglante, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents et sa grande sœur.

Les vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Astoria continuait de courir. Lorsqu'elle était en troisième année, elle s'était jointe à l'armée de Dumbledore, par curiosité. Elle voulait apprendre à se défendre et qui de mieux placé que Harry Potter, pour le lui apprendre ? Pendant des semaines, elle avait dû prouver qu'elle pouvait y être. Pendant des mois, elle s'était sentie jugée, détestée et surtout, méprisée. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une Serpentard. Puis lorsque Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes avaient découvert leur cachette et malgré le sort qui défigurait Marietta Edgecombe, elle avait été traitée de traîtresse et avec encore plus de mépris. C'était facile d'accuser une Serpentard. Cette année-là, elle avait reçu la pire Beuglante de toute son existence. Sa sœur et ses parents avaient refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant de longues semaines. De plus, personnes ne s'étaient excusées pour les fausses accusations portées contre elle.

Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Astoria continuait de courir. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier qu'à cause des idéologies de sa famille, elle avait perdu sa sœur, cette nuit-là. À la Bataille finale. Elle avait perdu une amie. Elle avait perdu une sœur et une confidente, même si tout semblait les séparer. Cette nuit-là, elle s'était battue aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix et des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Cette nuit-là, elle avait finalement choisi son côté. Elle avait enfin choisi sa bataille. Avec Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy, elle avait terrassé des Mangemorts. Elle se rappelait l'inusité de la situation. Luna Lovegood. Elle s'était battue avec Loufoca Lovegood, la frappadingue de l'école. Elle avait tourné le dos à quinze ans d'éducation. Elle avait renié les préceptes de ses parents du revers de la main. Surtout parce que cette nuit-là, elle avait perdu Daphné.

Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Astoria continuait de courir. Parce qu'elle se souvenait qu'elle avait dû se battre pour retourner à Poudlard, après sa reconstruction. Parce qu'elle avait fait ses BUSE et sa sixième année, en 1998. Poudlard avait rapidement été reconstruit. Dès lors, une nouvelle ambiance avait été mise en place. Elle n'avait plus eu à cacher son côté Serdaigle. Elle avait sa place partout. Elle n'était plus une traîtresse, elle était une héroïne. Jamais elle ne s'était faite à ce rôle. Astoria avait terminé ses études et avait fait la sourde d'oreille, lorsque ses parents s'époumonaient en criant leur honte et leur déshonneur de voir leur seule fille vivre en cohabitation avec des « Impurs ». Mais Astoria les avait ignorés. Elle avait mené sa vie à sa convenance. Les années étaient passées et rien n'avait changé.

Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, Astoria courait encore. Aujourd'hui, elle fuyait ce mariage et cette vie toute tracée que ses parents voulaient lui imposer. Aujourd'hui, elle fuyait sa vie et ses intempéries. Elle fuyait vers le seul lieu où elle se sentait à sa place, maintenant. Elle fuyait pour retrouver Drago, qui l'attendait. Elle courait pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Son seul refuge où elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être elle-même. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, elle avait l'impression de ne trouver sa place nulle part. Puis elle l'avait trouvé, lui. Il lui avait ouvert ses bras. Elle lui avait donné son cœur. Drago lui avait offert un refuge. Elle lui avait donné un peu de ses pensées. Ce soir-là, elle courait pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Ce soir-là, elle courait pour qu'ils se marient, pour qu'ils fassent leur vie ensemble. Sans se soucier des autres.

Ignorer les blessures de l'âme. Garder ouverte la flamme et enfin, se sentir vivante dans ses bras à lui. Avec lui, elle avait la force de vivre et d'espérer.


End file.
